


coffee & tea

by lkarl



Series: coffee,tea,plant [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkarl/pseuds/lkarl
Summary: damie短篇2則第一篇是dani煮了咖啡的故事第二篇是jamie泡了茶的故事
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: coffee,tea,plant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015615
Kudos: 1





	coffee & tea

Jamie一進門就察覺到不對勁。

確切來說，是那撲鼻而來的咖啡香讓他知道事情不對。

這個他跟Dani同居的小屋子有幾條家庭內規，那是在兩人一起生活中慢慢訂定出來的。

其中有一條是：Dani不能泡茶跟煮咖啡。

聽起來很蠻橫霸道，但這是在Dani也同意的情況下所訂出的規則。雖然Dani一直強調他泡的茶沒有那麼糟，至少他自己喝起來是沒問題的，但他也不否認Jamie泡的茶好喝許多，所以這條規則就這樣定下來了。

而作為一個頑固的英國人，Jamie十次有十一次會泡茶而不是咖啡，不過Dani本來就不是個咖啡人士，而且就連那很少出現的咖啡，Jamie都煮的比他好，所以Dani也沒什麼好抱怨的。

因此當Jamie一進屋內就聞到濃郁的咖啡香時，他便做了最壞的打算。

聽到門開關的聲音，在廚房的Dani轉身跟Jamie打了聲招呼，手上拿著一個杯子。

「嗨，poppins，」Jamie回說：「你是在煮咖啡嗎？」

「是。」Dani邊說邊把手中的杯子遞給Jamie，裡頭果不其然的是深邃的黑色液體，「試試看？」

Jamie挑了挑眉但還是在Dani期盼的眼神中接過了杯子，不過他沒有立刻品嘗。他必須承認自己相當地猶豫，對他來說Dani在很多方面都相當完美，但泡茶跟煮咖啡就真的不是，而這也沒什麼，Jamie甚至覺得在這方面異常笨拙的Dani很可愛。

不過最終Jamie仍舊做了許多悲劇英雄故事的主角們會做的事：為愛慷慨赴義。

在遲疑了一陣後，他終究是勇敢地啜飲了一小口手中的黑色飲料。

結果出乎預料。

意外的好喝。

好喝到Jamie甚至懷疑這不是Dani自己煮的，他沒有表現出他的驚訝，而是不動聲色地看了Dani一眼，發現對方正一臉期待地等待著他的回應。

「如何？」Dani問。

Jamie刻意皺起了眉頭，故作深思，讓Dani那期待的神色有些垮了下來。

「你做好接受現實的準備了嗎？」Jamie神情嚴肅地問，雖然他極度地克制自己不要笑出來。

Dani點了點頭，但他此時已經是一臉挫敗的樣子。

「很好喝。」Jamie說。

Dani愣了一下，然後那原本灰敗的神情立刻亮了起來，嘴角揚起笑容。

「真的嗎？」

「真的。」Jamie也跟著Dani一起笑了，「好到我懷疑你是不是跟魔鬼做了交易。」

「哈，有那麼容易就好了。我是請街角那間咖啡店裡的咖啡師教我的。」

聞言Jamie不置可否地哼了一聲然後喝了口咖啡。

「怎麼了？」

「沒有，我只是在想，」Jamie又啜飲了一口咖啡然後用相當誇張的南方口音說：「不知Clayton小姐這麼認真地學煮咖啡，是不是想要讓哪位人士印象深刻。」

「喔，被你這麼一說，他還真的是有。」Dani順著Jamie的話，也刻意用南方口音回道，同時緩緩地朝Jamie靠近。

「我好奇是哪位幸運的人士能搏得Clayton小姐如此的心思？」Jamie任憑Dani的接近，但嘴角止不住地上揚。

「是一位非常、」Dani又更靠近了些，「非常美好的人。」

「有比我還好嗎？」Jamie也往前傾，兩人之間只要再一個細微的動作，便能一親芳澤。

「沒有人能比你還好。」

Dani輕輕吻上了Jamie的唇，那是個輕淺短暫又充滿咖啡香的吻，當兩人分開時，咖啡的味道餘韻留存。

那餘韻讓人有些上癮，所以Jamie又吻了上去，但這次吻得更深了些。

深吻結束後，兩人親暱地靠著彼此的額頭。

「我想，」Jamie說，「我大概知道你們美國人為何這麼愛喝咖啡了。」

他的話惹Dani笑了出來。

「那我多煮幾次給你喝？」

「當然。」

這樣美味的咖啡，Jamie很樂意多嚐幾次。


End file.
